bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
Comedicle
Comedicle, also titled "Quest for the Comedy Jokes of Power," is one of Lewa0111 's two most popular comedies, the other being The BZ-Nui Hack Wars. It is a prose comedy. Comedicle is a spoof of the entire BIONICLE storyline, but focused on concepts relating to BZPower, the Comedies Forum, and other similar themes. Almost all of the characters in the story are Guest Stars, although occasionally other Lewa0111 characters will appear. The comedy so far features two parts, with a third soon to come. The Story Comedicle is broken up into "parts," each one symbolizing a year or half-year of the BIONICLE storyline. Part 1: The Quest for The Comedy Jokes of Power The Quest for the Comedy Jokes of Power is the first part of the comedy. It spoofs the 2001 BIONICLE story, "The Quest for the Kanohi Masks of Power." This part covers the first three comics, the book "Tales of the Toa," and the Mata-Nui Online Game. The main heroes are the six High-Quality Authors (also called Toa Funnie) and Tava, and the main villain is Makuta, who does not have a funny spoof name (who later is briefly known as Makuta_is_awesome_123), as well as his legions of Spamhi. Characters Grahu: '''A character submitted by BZP member The Grim Ripper. Grahu is a very stereotypical comedy Tahu, hotheaded and fond of shouting "BURN STUFF!!!1" as well as using the 'burnmad' emoticon. He is the leader of the Toa Funnie and is the spoof of Tahu in the original storyline. He carries the Sword of Correct Punctuation, which can cause, unnecessary, punctuation, to, appear, in, sentences. Grahu's element is Pyromaniacs, and he starts with the Joke of Only One Band-Aid. '''Onooba: Onooba was submitted by BZP member Toa of Pi. Onooba, as his name suggests, is noobish in his speech and ordinary postings, despite being a High-Quality Author. Despite this, he is often one of the most intelligent and loyal of the Funnie, appearing to rescue Toa Lewa0111 twice from mind control and often realizing things that the others overlook. He is the spoof of Onua in the original storyline. Onooba's element is Dirty Dirt, and he starts with the Joke of 1,000 Pound Anvils. As of Part 3, due to a new BZP rule being put into place, he is no longer able to speak noobishly, although he and the other Toa often state that they miss the 'old' Onooba. Poofhatu: Poofhatu is a character of BZP member Onewa Fan. He is the quirkiest of the six Toa, having an obsession with turkey and apparently looking like a potato (although he hates it when anyone points this out, including the narrator.) He tends to be the member of the group most often made fun of, forgotten about, or generally abused, which is similar to his counterpart Pohatu from The Nuva Inn. His element is Strange Sound Effects, and his starting joke is the Joke of Roadrunner Feet. Turali: Turali was submitted by BZP member Turakii #1 Lavasurfer. She is the only female Toa Funnie, and like her BIONICLE counterpart Gali, is the most compassionate of the six. However, if she gets mad enough, she has a darker side. She also has a computer with Internet access, which she uses to send PM's to Tava during the final battle. She carries the Keyboard of No Typos, which she can also use in reverse to create typos in things (such as changing a tall Mountain into a smaller Mntn). As the sole female member of the group, she is naturally obsessed with the virtue of Unity (despite it being replaced with Plotlines in Comedicle), and delivers long speeches on the subject to various characters. Her element is Water Bottles, and her starting Joke is Underwater Talking. Kopatoque: BZP member Libertoque submitted this character. He is Kopaka's counterpart in the Comedicle universe. As befits the Toa of Cold Stuff, he has quite a cold personality, although he is also fond of quoting movies at random times. Kopatoque also enjoys his speech being ended with the words "Kopatoque said coldly," although he is the only one who thinks that this pun is funny. He carries the Sword of Cold Stuff. His starting Joke is the Joke of Narrator Powers. Toa Lewa0111: Toa Lewa0111 (referred to always as 'Toa' to avoid confusion with the author himself) is a Guest Star version of the comedy's author. As such, he has a connection with the author of the story that is powerful, but can also backfire if he ever finds himself under the influence of mind control (which tends to happen a lot). Like his counterpart Lewa, he likes performing unnecessary acrobatics and also has a bit of a crush on the Toa of Water Bottles, despite a fear of water itself. He carries the Pen of Editing, which allows him to edit things into or out of the story at will. His element is Author Powers and his Joke is the Joke of Hovering in Midair. USA Emoticon Crabs: USA Emoticon Crabs, also known as :usa: Crabs, are the story's spoof of Ussal Crabs. Ever since their first appearance in the comedy's prologue, at least one such crab has appeared in every chapter (with the exception of those rewritten by Makuta, who sometimes will force the chapter to be crab-less. This is always commented on by the characters in the subsequent chapter). In one chapter, Makuta used his powers to send a storm of :usa: emoticons onto the Toa, but later regretted this when an army of "____ Crabs" attacked him, demanding their emoticons back. They have become a bit of a running joke. They can also apparently be instruments, as evidenced by one of the Lew-Rulo chapters in which Tava attempted to play one. Tava: Tava is the spoof of Takua, and is a character submitted by Lewa0111. Much like his TNI counterpart, he is obsessed with pie and pi. During the FNOLG, or "Funnie-Nui Online Game," he helps all six Rulo with their various problems in exchange for ridiculous amounts of pies, often risking his own life in hopes of such a reward. Later, toward the end of the quest, he rounded up six other Membtoran, one from each Rulo, and defended the temple at Some Random Place on the Island from waves of Spamhi, in an RPG-like Battle Mode. During this, he used a laptop with Internet access to receive videos sent by Turali via PM. Moderaga: The six Moderaga are the spoofs of the Turaga. All of their names are based off of known Moderators and/or Forum Leaders: Vaschizo (Schizo Kaita), Thanua: Membtoran of :'s (Than: Matoran of Anger), SPIRIT (SPIRIT), ToMkama (ToM), Smeaju (Smeagol4), and Matamunkey (Munkeymunkey). While they play relatively minor roles, Vaschizo gets a special mention for being the one to prank Tava by convincing the other Moderaga to repeat the same phrase in a robotic voice each time he showed them a letter. One chapter features the Moderaga, as a spoof of the Turaga Sand Pit Legend. Makuta, Who has no funny spoof name as of Yet: Makuta, as his name implies, has no spoof name; he is simply just "Makuta." This is seen as being one of his main motivations for being evil. Much like BIONICLE's Makuta, he can control various forces on the island, as well as leading legions of Spamhi to spam up the "forum." He is also guarded by Erers, who as their name suggests, can create errors in spelling. After the Toa Funnie face them, they must face down six Noobish versions of themselves (Onooba's version has such horrible spelling and grammar that he is BEYOND noobish) before confronting Makuta himself, eventually blasting him all the way into the second half of Part 3. Makuta has taken over the comedy twice, once by infecting Toa Lewa0111 (and thus the author) with an Infected Joke, and another time by taking over the Narration Booth while Lewa0111 was away on vacation. The Spamhi: The Spamhi are Makuta's minions, and are animals infected with Really Bad Jokes to make them evil and spammier than usual. They are: the Noob-O-Rama, the Nui-Scripta, Blahblahkava, Pieaka and Emoti-Ra, and the Erers. Each one spams up the forums of Funnie-Nui in different ways, usually based on their name (for example, the Nui-Scripta makes low-quality script comedies while the Pieaka spreads the "Pie" cliche). Part 2: Beware the Bomoticons Beware the Bomoticons is the second part of the comedy, and the last part released to date, although the latest chapter was the final one of Part 2. It spoofs the 2002 story, "Beware the Bohrok," in much the same way that Part 1 did for 2001. Part 2 covers Comics #4 through #8, the novel "The Bohrok Awake," and the 2002 Flash episodes continuing MNOLG's story. The main heroes are the six Toa Funnie once again, although Makuta has been replaced by the Bomoticons, swarms of creatures controlled by various emoticons who seek to return the Comedies forum to the way it was before the Internet was invented. Kopatoque discovers that these creatures originate from beneath the surface of the island, in caverns full of gigantic Clearasil bottles. While the Toa Funnie seek to collect the eight types of emoticons from each of the six forms of Bomoticons, Tava and the Membtoran must fight to defend their homes (and Tava's pies) from the onslaught. The main villains are the Bigmoticons, Bob the Pirate :pirate: and Joe the Coffee Rahkshi :wakeup2:. Characters New Characters of Part 2 Include: Juhypu: Juhypu is the Membtoran spoof of Nuparu, submitted by BZP member Captain Kirk. He is an On-Membtoran who excels at inventing incredibly complex machines, which he uses to great effect in the war against the Bomoticons, most notably the :angry: Bo :tohu: X :tohu: or :angry: and the Pie Flinger/Cooker/Launcher/Thrower 3000, given to Tava. The Bomoticons: The Bomoticons and their helpers, the Bomoticon Jr.'s, are the armies under the command of the two Bigmoticons. They seek to cleanse the forums to the way they were before the Internet was invented, using their emoticons to clog up bandwidth and get topics closed. Each type is based off of a different-colored emoticon corresponding to the six colors of Bohrok: :burnmad: moticons, :fear: moticons, :smeag: moticons, :bigeek: moticons, :sick: moticons, and :alien: moticons. ToMkama refers to the Bomoticon Jr. as a "goatdog" for some random reason, although even she doesn't know why. Bob the Pirate :pirate:: Bob is the same character as the antagonist of Ask Matau!. He, along with his brother Joe, seek to return the Comedies Forum to the way it was before the Internet was invented, for unknown reasons. He becomes stronger when close to his brother, and is able to use all six types of emoticons, as well as speak telepathically. Joe the Coffee Rahkshi :wakeup2:: Joe is also the same as his character in Ask Matau!. He becomes stronger when next to Bob, and has the same motivations and powers as his brother. The only thing that is able to hurt the two Bigmoticons are the Transformers Rip-Off Robot Suits, or more specifically, wearing said suits for a minute and then discarding them to make fans shell out $40 for each suit for no reason. Part 3: The Bomoticon-Qzb Strike and (???) The third part to the comedy, which spoofs the entire 2003 storyline is, like its counterpart in the official storyline, broken up into two "sections." The Bomoticon-Qzb Strike The first section of Part 3, which is a spoof of the Bohrok-Kal storyline, is the current story of the comedy. It was given the alternate title "The Bomoticons Get Re-Released With New Paint Jobs," spoofing the clone set nature of the Bohrok-Kal. The titular Bomoticon-Qzb are the planned antagonists of the story, despite not having appeared so far, and the story's heroes are the Toa Funnie once again, transformed into the Toa Ofnc (which stands for Outstanding Funnie-Nui Citizen, stemming from the rank Outstanding Bzpower Citizen on BZP.) Characters New characters of Part 3, Section 1 include: Geronimo: Geronimo is a Poo-Membtoran whom Poofhatu meets in the Poo-Forums during the reconstruction. Due to his name, he tends to fall off of high places, shouting "Meeeeeee!" as he does so. 'The Bomoticon-Qzv: '''The Bomoticon-Qzv are the main antagonists of the section. Not much is known about them, except that they find it difficult to agree on who their leader is, and also that one of their members is obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh while another seems to have a desire to incorporate stealing the moon into their evil plots, most likely from having seen too many trailers for the film ''Despicable Me. Section 2 The second section of Part 3 has not yet been released; however, it will spoof the Mask of Light saga and movie. The antagonists will be Makuta (without a funny spoof name) as well as the Rahkshi spoofs. The Toa Ofnc will once again be the protagonists, joined by Tava, Java, and Hahliella as supporting characters. Trivia *This comedy was Lewa0111's first non-one-post comedy written in prose. Coincidentally, it is also his second-most-popular comedy, of which the first is also in prose. *QFTCJP was originally meant to consist solely of Part 1 alone, being a spoof of only 2001. Its popularity led Lewa0111 to expand it to cover 2002 and now 2003 story as well, leading to the necessary name change (as the future parts would no longer focus on collecting Jokes). The topic title, however, remains the same. *Toa Gabriella, Toa Of Music, real-life friend of Lewa0111, guest stars as Hahliella, the spoof of Hahli. *This comedy is the most erratically updated of all of Lewa0111's comedies, as he often must wait until he has access to the material to spoof, typically the books and/or comics. *Comedicle has spawned the following running jokes: Tava (prose version), Kopatoque appearing and quoting movies, :usa: Crabs appearing randomly in other comedies, Comedicle names replacing Bionicle names for no reason, Onooba making things noobish, the random ("I AM NOT RANDOM!!") tunnel, and Grahu's Sword of Correct Punctuation being misused. *Onooba was revealed to be behind the constant grammar and spelling errors in the second of Lewa0111's Noob Comedy Series Top Quotes *None yet; please add your favorites! Category:Comedies Category:Lewa0111's Comedies